Naughty Cat
by zelochest
Summary: "Tidak masalah bagi jungkook apapun yang dikenakan pria itu. Kecuali dua hal. Bando berbentuk telinga kucing dan Choker yang melingkari lehernya." Another Pervert story of KookV, Jungkook x Taehyung / V. Alternate Universe KookV seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung boy x boy Yaoi MATURE CONTENT! PWP! - Watch out guys !


**Naughty Cat**

Author : fyeahjunhong

Genre : Romance? PWP?

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi | MATURE CONTENT! | PWP

.

 _Tidak masalah bagi jungkook apapun yang dikenakan pria itu._

 _Kecuali dua hal._

 _Bando berbentuk telinga kucing_

 _Dan_

 _Choker yang melingkari lehernya._

* * *

Ini hari minggu, jadilah Jungkook dan suaminya (karena istri panggilan untuk wanita yang sudah menikah) Jeon Taehyung memanfaatkan waktu untuk membereskan dan menata rumah minimalis mereka.

Rajin? Tidak juga. Hanya saja Taehyung dan Jungkook sepakat, setidaknya mereka melakukan itu sekali tiga minggu untuk berolahraga, membersihkan rumah, memberikan suasa baru dan menambah keintiman.

Maaf tapi yang terakhir adalah bualan bodoh Jeon Jungkook.

Iseng setelah menggeser satu lemari (yang Taehyung rasa tak lagi terpakai) masuk ke gudang, ia membuka box bertuliskan 'Aksesori' itu dan membongkarnya. Jungkook telah lebih dulu kembali ke rumah karena ingin menuntaskan hasrat ingin buang air besarnya yang tertuda akibat menolong Taehyung mendorong lemari tadi.

Taehyung membuka box itu dan tertawa pelan melihat isinya, ada beberapa benda miliknya dan benda yang sepertinya milik Yoongi kakak sepupu cantiknya. Taehyung mengambil bando kucing yang tersangkut di antara beberapa benda lain lalu memakainya dan melirik ke arah cermin yang terdapat di lemari usang di sana.

"Wuaa.. Kkk aku harus membawanya ke atas, ini begitu lucu"Taehyung berbicara entah pada siapa. Ia kembali membawa dirinya ke depan box tadi, dan menemukan bunyi lonceng kecil dan berusaha mencari sumber suara.

Terlihat disana ada seutas tali -lebih tepatnya pita berdiameter kurang lebih 15 centi dengan lonceng mini di bagian pertemuan terakhir ujung pita selebar setengah senti itu. Rasa penasaran Taehyung terbayar, itu lah yang menghasilkan bunyi lonceng tadi. Ia memperhatikan sejenak dan menelisik benda apa ini. Tak lama ia memotretnya dan mengirim foto itu melalui akun kakao nya ke Yoongi dengan melampirkan pertanyaannya tentang benda apa itu.

Tak lama ponsel Taehyung bergetar singkat, menandakan pesan masuk yang ia yakin datangnya dari Yoongi.

 _'Itu choker, gunakan di lehermu. Seperti ini kkk (image)'_

Taehyung mengunduh gambar itu, terlihat selca Yoongi yang sedang menggunakan choker itu di lehernya dan wajahnya terlihat lucu dengan senyum simpul dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Taehyung membalas pesan Yoongi dengan kata terimakasih dan kemudian menyimpan lagi ponselnya. Ia mencoba memakai choker itu di lehernya. Kembali tersenyum puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang terlihat keren menurut dirinya.

Keren dari hongkong.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membawa dua benda (terlarang) ini untuk kembali dari gudang.

"Tae!"samar samar terdengar suara Jungkook memanggilnya. Taehyung dengan segera menutup box itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

"Ya aku disini!"sahut Taehyung. Ia menanggalkan bando kucing beserta dengan chokernya. Ia merasa kalau bando kucing itu membuatnya terlihat feminim.

Jungkook datang menghampirinya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Taehyung dari gudang.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak ada yang mau dipindahkan lagi?"Jungkook menatap suaminya itu penuh cinta, mengusap kepalanya yang kejatuhan debu di gudang tadi.

Taehyung menggeleng sembari tersenyum, menyembunyikan bando dan choker yang ia gunakan tadi dan memeluk pinggang Jungkook sebelah tangan.

"Aku sudah selesai, apa acara kita selanjutnya?"tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang menatap matanya dalam dalam, penuh cinta.

"Terserah Tae, asal itu bersama mu."

Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook menggombal.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan gudang lalu menuju ke arah ruang keluarga. "Menonton mungkin bisa menjadi pilihan?"ajak Jungkook yang disambut anggukan Taehyung.

"Mau menonton apa manis?"Tanya Jungkook lagi lagi yang hanya dijawab terserah oleh Taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita menonton video porno saja-"

"Yak Jeon -mesum- Jungkook!"Taehyung berteriak, wajahnya memerah ketika tidak sengaja sekilas ia membayangkan bahwa akhir dari acara menonton film porno mereka selalu berakhir dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi pemain utamanya menggantikan habisnya film dewasa itu.

Jungkook melihatnya, wajah memerah Taehyung lalu ia tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau membayangkannya?"

"Apa ? Apa?"Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Membayangkan kita yang bercinta, menjadi bintang utama film-"

"JEON !"

Wajah Taehyung sudah merah padam, kepalanya celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu untuk ia lemparkan ke Jungkook.

"Haha okay aku bercanda Tae"tawa Jungkook menggema diiringi dengan Taehyung yang mencebilkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton drama korea yang diiringi dengan protes protesan kesal Taehyung ala ibu ibu rempong. Jungkook jadi heran sendiri melihat Taehyung yang mengomeli pemain drama antagonis yang muncul di televisi.

"Tae, mereka hanya berakting"Jungkook coba menenangkan Taehyung yang sepertinya akan melemparkan vas bunga di meja ke arah televisi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengajak Taehyung makan. Bersyukurlah Taehyung setuju.

Jadi ia tidak perlu membeli televisi baru.

 **ZELOCHEST.**

Hari ini Taehyung dan jungkook berjanji untuk bertemu dan berkencan disalah satu cafe didekat rumah mereka.

Janjian, Taehyung dari rumah dan Jungkook dari kantornya. Kata Jungkook sih ini hitung-hitung refreshing dan kencan mingguan mereka.

Jadilah sekarang keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan sembari menunggu pelayan mengantarkan soju ke meja tempat mereka berada. Jungkook sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, menatap Taehyung tajam, dalam, seakan ingin menelannya bulat bulat detik itu juga.

Yang ditatap? Tak merasa, sibuk menyaksikan hal-hal disekitarnya.

Kembali ke Jungkook. Lelaki itu kini mengawasi Taehyung, dari atas, sampai ke bawah.

Menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung sedang :

1\. Memakai Bando Kucing

2\. Memakai Choker lengkap dengan lonceng kecil dibagian tengahnya

3\. Memakai Sweater kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang seksi

4\. Memakai celana ( yang menurut Jungkook super) pendek sehingga memamerkan pahanya

5\. Mencoba menggodanya.

Taehyung akhirnya sadar ia sedang diperhatikan Jungkook. Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda tampan itu. Hingga Jungkook menggeleng, sadar dari lamunan kesimpulannya akan penampilan Taehyung hari ini.

Jungkook merasa hawa disekitarnya sedikit panas, ia melonggarkan dasinya dan berdeham kemudian menyapukan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tegasnya ke arah belakang.

Tidak salah nama tengahnya hot.

Jeon ' _hot_ ' Jungkook.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook sekilas, ia tercengang, bingung, dapat disimpulkan ia sedang dalam tahap ' _blank taehyung_ '.

Samar samar, terdengar bisikan bisikan setan dari para ahjumma yang ada disekitar nya dan Jungkook yang menyadarkannya dari ' _blanktae condition_ '.

" _Ya Tuhan, apa pria itu malaikat?_ " Taehyung tersenyum mendengar yang ini.

" _Dia begitu tampan, beruntung sekali yang memilikinya_ " masih tersenyum.

" _Kurasa dia single_ "senyum Taehyung menipis.

" _Atau dia duda?!_ "Wajah Taehyung berubah datar.

" _Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku mendekatinya, siapa tau dia masih sendiri karena dia keluar dengan teman lelakinya. Kurasa aku cukup pantas untuknya._ "

Oke, Taehyung mulai mengkerut.

Hampir berdiri dan melabrak ahjumma yang berani memikirkan yang 'tidak-tidak' tentang Jungkooknya.

 **JUNGKOOKNYA.**

Pake capslock, di tebalkan, garis bawahi.

Tapi pesanan mereka datang dan Jungkook bersuara cukup keras dan membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Taehyung sayang soju nya datang!"Jungkook sepertinya terlalu bersemangat.

Dengan arti yang berbeda.

Pelan pelan terdengar lagi suara ahjumma ahjumma itu yang membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa lepas.

" _Yah sayang sekali dia tampan.. tapi ternyata gay._ "

Taehyung terkikik tanpa suara, memakan daging panggangnya,

Lalu tersedak dengan bodohnya.

Jungkook menghentikan suapannya, menawarkan air untuk diminum ke Taehyung. Yang langsung disambut dan diteguk sampai habis sebotol oleh Taehyung.

Tidak, bukan air mineral. Itu soju.

Dan secara tidak sadar Taehyung telah meneguk soju itu lebih dari dua botol.

Oh tidak ini bahaya.

Toleransi taehyung terhadap soju kurang dari satu botol, itupun dia akan mabuk meski setengah sadar.

Jungkook tentu saja tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya daging sapi panggang di depannya terlalu menggoda untuk di lahap.

Memang tidak tahu kalau itu soju atau pura pura tidak tahu eoh, Jeon Jungkook?

Bisa dibilang, Taehyung sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Pipinya memerah, kedua matanya sayu. Jangan lupa rambutnya yang ia acak acak karena pusing.

"Jungkookie bilang ke mereka kau milikku"

Taehyung mulai berkata tidak jelas, suaranya terdengar merajuk dan ia masih memeluk botol sojunya lalu meneguknya lagi.

Jungkook menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. Kapan lagi ia begini?

Jungkook melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Memutuskan untuk pulang dengan terlebih dahulu membayar tagihan makan mereka tadi.

"Ayo pulang sayang" ajak Jungkook, ia terlebih dahulu memakai long coatnya dan memakaikan long coat milik taehyung beserta scraftnya.

Taehyung berdiri, terhuyung dipelukan Jungkook lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda itu.

"G-E-N-D-O-N-G."perintah Taehyung mutlak.

Jungkook menghela nafas, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Menggendong sang submisif ala bridal style. Membawanya pulang dengan segera.

 **ZELOCHEST.**

Mereka sampai, jungkook menutup pintu itu dengan sebelah kakinya. Membawa Taehyung ke kamar mereka. Taehyung mengerang pelan ketika tubuhnya sedikit terhempas ke ranjang.

Jungkook membuka coatnya dan Taehyung. Melemparnya sembarangan lalu melepas kaus kaki dan sepatunya lalu membantu melepas sepatu dan kaus Taehyung.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taehyung, mengusap surai itu pelan dan tersenyum.

Jungkook lalu naik ke atas kasur, memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan alasan terlalu lelah. Ia mengukung Taehyung dalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan, dikepalanya masih terngiang ucapan ucapan ahjumma jelek itu. Matanya terbuka sayu, perlahan ia mendorong lengan Jungkook dan berpindah naik ke atas tubuh Jungkook.

"Jungkook milikku!"Gumamnya.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook lalu menarik dasi pria itu cukup kuat.

 _'Apa lagi ini Taehyung-'_ batin Jungkook.

"Jungkookie-"

"Y-ya?"Jungkook menjawab seadanya.

Taehyung duduk. Tepat diatas benda kebanggaan Jungkook. Dan secara sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Oh, s-shit"Jungkook mendesis.

Taehyung merasa gerah, dengan segera ia membuka sweaternya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tak menyisakan apapun di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Panas-" Taehyung bergumam, kemudian menarik lagi dasi itu hingga wajah mereka berdua bertemu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Dua wajah yang bersemu, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tak lama Taehyung tersenyum manis, lalu dengan segera menautkan bibir mereka berdua.

Taehyung menarik lepas dasi Jungkook, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja itu meski kewalahan karena masih sibuk dicumbui bibirnya oleh Jungkook.

Tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas, nafas mereka tersengar saling berkejaran satu sama lain.

Sang dominan menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya penuh arti. Dengan sengaja menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga kebanggaannya dapat menggesek lubang kenikmatan Taehyung walau keduanya masih terbataskan oleh kain.

Tak mau buang waktu, Jungkook mengangkat pinggang Taehyung dan menarik turun celana super pendek itu beserta celana di dalamnya.

Taehyung telah telanjang sepenuhnya.

Taehyung merengek, merasa tidak adil. Ia turun kebawah sana, membuka pengait celana Jungkook dan menarik resletingnya turun.

"Come on baby I miss you!"Taehyung berbisik didepan kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah setengah menegang.

"Wake up!"

Taehyung menarik celana itu beserta boxernya dan terpekik senang melihat Jungkook yang sudah tegang dibawah sana.

Jungkook memperhatikan, sungguh Taehyung membuang waktu. Ia ingin dengan segera merasakan berada di dalam Taehyung. Taehyung tiba tiba melahap penis besar itu, mengulumnya seakan itu adalah lolipop. Membuat desahan lolos dari bibir seksi Jeon Jungkook.

"Damn you Taehyung-hh"

Taehyung masih mengulumnya, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sayunya membawa Jungkook menuju keadaan semakin mengeras. Taehyung menggigit ujung kejantanan Jungkook pelan, membuat Jungkook meringis ngilu.

Jungkook tau, ia segera akan mencapai puncaknya. Jungkook bahkan mulai mengeluarkannya.

Taehyung melepaskannya yang membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Taehyung segera menaikkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Jungkook, mengangkangi Jungkook lebar-lebar dan perlahan turun.

Kali ini Jungkook cukup terkejut, Taehyung berbuat diluar kendalinya.

Penis tegang Jungkook didorong masuk kedalam lubang kehangatan Taehyung, bersamaan dengan tubuh Taehyung yang semakin turun ke bawah. Taehyung yang menuntunnya masuk.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, sensasinya luar biasa. Ia merasakan Jungkook yang memenuhi lubangnya walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Nhh- Jungkookh-"

Jungkook ikut mendesah, sedikit mendorong pinggulnya hingga penisnya masuk dalam dalam. Taehyung begitu menggoda pikirnya. Dengan choker di leher beserta bando telinga kucingnya. Berada di atas Jungkook, mengerang menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Gyahh-!"

 _Such a naughty cat_.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir dengan senyum persegi itu bersamaan dengan hentakan demi hentakan bokongnya yang terisi kejantanan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-hh"

Matanya sayu, menatap Jungkook yang masih menikmati service yang jarang -bahkan tidak pernah- ia dapatkan. Tangan Taehyung menggenggam erat bahu sang dominan. Keringatnya mengalir sensual dari penglihatan Jungkook, turun mengalir di tubuh nya, melewati nipple tegang Taehyung bahkan sampai ke pusarnya.

Panas, malam ini terlalu panas untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook tak lagi bisa diam saja. Taehyung terlalu seksi untuk ia sia siakan. Jungkook menguasai kejantanan Taehyung yang kecil itu, mengocoknya, mengurutnya pelan, membiarkan Taehyung mendesahkan namanya tanpa ampun. Tidak lupa, membantu Taehyung menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah agar persetubuhan mereka semakin panas.

Jungkook sudah di puncaknya, ia menyemburkan seluruh benih percintaanya di dalam Taehyung. Begitu pula Taehyung yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya mengotori tangan Jungkook dan tubuh atletisnya.

Taehyung lemas, tubuhnya terhuyung menindih Jungkook. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya tertidur.

Jungkook menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua tanpa ada lagi pergerakan berarti.

Jika kalian mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

END

WAHAHAAHAHAHAH

AMPUNI KEMESUMAN SAYA

TAPI KOOKV SEMAKIN MENJADI JADI

PAKE PELUK2AN LAGI AH

Buat yang udah review, follow, dan fav Perfect Man? Pervert Man. MAKASIH SAYANGKUH CINTAKUH. Mau balas satu satu tapi ku tak sanggup/? bisa 5k ini ff/?

jangan lupa, baca juga nevermind, bikin baper/?

EPILOG

Taehyung yang baru saja terbangun membuka matanya, degupan jantung ditelinganya mengganggu. Dengan segera ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Selamat Pagi"

sapa Jungkook dengan senyuman tampannya. Yang dibalas Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya.

Taehyung kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungkook, membiarkan telinganya mendengar detak jantung suaminya.

Tapi, Taehyung merasa janggal.

"Jungkook, ini hari apa?"

"Jumat sayang."Jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

"Jam ?"Taehyung nanya lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah jam sebelas kurang, kenapa?"

Jumat... Batin Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak bekerja?

"Jungkook kau tidak bekerja? Astaga-"

Sontak Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba tiba dan-

"OHH-"

Ia mendesah.

Demi kemesuman Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung merutuki tindakannya yang selalu tiba tiba seperti ini dan merasakan bahwa Jungkook yang masih berada di dalamnya sedang menegang.

Ya, malam itu Jungkook tidak mengeluarkan miliknya, melainkan langsung menarik tubuh mereka untuk segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

Taehyung sekilas melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum senang sekaligus menang.

"Kau bertanya apa tadi? Oh soal kerja ya" Jungkook berbicara seakan akan tak ada masalah besar, padahal ia sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan miliknya di dalam Taehyung lagi.

Membuat desahan ringan muncul dari bibir Taehyung lagi.

"Aku sedang berkerja, Taehyung-ah"jawab Jungkook,

"Nghh-ahh!"Desahan Taehyung meluncur lagi.

kemudian Jungkook menyambungnya

" _Sedang bekerja menafkahi tubuh kita sayang_ "

 **Holy shit, Jeon Jungkook.**

 **END !**

Semoga menikmati '-'

Btw, Ada yang sadar(?)?

Ini pecahan epilog Perfect man, Pervert man. /smirks/?

Sudah mulai mengerti cara bermain saya? Kkk

Sampai jumpa xD

PS; hargai karyaku dengan tidak plagiat dan review sepertinya cukup :3 terimakasih ! /bow/


End file.
